


silver lining

by Anonymous



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I promise it would be fluffy, Illnesses, M/M, Miracles, Romance, and happy, okay this is sad at first but it'll be fluffy at the end, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Youngkyun never believed in miracles. That was until he met a mysterious patient named Kang Chanhee.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction/description on what the story will be about since it's still a work in progress.

During his last year of high school, Youngkyun gets diagnosed with stage 3 lung cancer, forcing him to drop out of school to be confined in a hospital. His doctor says he still has a chance to survive this so his parents have him undergo chemotherapy to hopefully prolong his life. Contrary to what they say and believe, Youngkyun can feel his life slipping away from his grasp little by little, but he doesn't have the heart to tell his mother and make her cry again so he stays quiet and does whatever she asks of him, even though it leaves him tired to the bone. Left with no other choice, Youngkyun patiently counts the days leading to the end.

 

His aloofness doesn't go unnoticed by his roommate Chanhee, who pesters him and 'tries to cheer up his royal grumpiness' all the time when neither of them are allowed to go out to the gardens, or when neither of them are out for their respective sessions. The younger boy is kind of like an enigma to Youngkyun, considering Chanhee never spoke of why he was confined in the hospital - every time he asks about it, the raven would divert the topic - when he knows of the blond's condition. Then again, he finds that he doesn't really mind not knowing. It won't matter in the end, anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a research for this story. People are usually diagnosed with Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer (what Hwiyoung has here / also the type that's commonly found in women, non-smokers, and young adults) when it's already in its 3rd stage/advanced stage (because the symptoms are often subtle, with shortness of breath due to activities, and a general sense of ill health). It's also possible for a person to survive NSCLC in this stage - although it's not curable, it's still treatable.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Twitter: @KookiePolicy  
> AFF: NightBreeze  
> 


End file.
